I Can See It From Here
by UnderTheNight
Summary: Random drabble, implied NaruSasu, extremely short. Note passing in class always seems to end in an awkward situation...


_Helloz ^^ So, we have another oneshot here. Hope you enjoy, cos I have nothing to ramble about up here._

xxx

**UTN does not anything she writes about, unless she does.**

xxx  
>.'.'.'<p>

There was very little that Sasuke Uchiha was surprised by. In fact, he couldn't even act surprised to save his life.

Pop quiz.

Pfft.

Piece of cake.

His theory on why his classmates were so panicked when a pop quiz was sprung on them, was that they were all idiots.

As an added bonus, there was very little Sasuke Uchiha couldn't find a reason to hate.

Mornings were something he absolutely despised. Especially when he had to go to school.

Sasuke walked down the school corridor, trying his hardest to look as if he were awake. His mind was so fuzzy, it took him a little while to realise he was walking in completely the wrong direction to where he wanted to be. Grumbling, he spun on his heel and stalked back the way he had come. Behind him, someone yelled, "About FACE!"

Having finally arrived at his locker, Sasuke aimlessly spun the dial while he struggled to remember the combination. When nothing even remotely useful surfaced, he growled at the locker.

A hand filled his vision, a clang filled his ears and then his locker was wide open, displaying its contents for the world to see. Sasuke turned to see a boy twirling the dial on a locker two across from his own. Said boy looked up and grinned.

"These lockers can't take a hit." With that, he banged a random locker with his fist and the door swung open. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Naruto."

Sasuke glanced at the offered hand and turned back to his locker. "Sasuke," he muttered. Beside him, out of his peripheral vision, he saw Naruto retract his hand and slam the locker shut.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

There was very little Sasuke couldn't find a reason to hate. He never said anything about nothing.

**(I'm a pagebreak. Page me and I'll break you.)**

"Sasuke, what class do you have now?" some random girl simpered up at him, trying to look cute. Sasuke hated that.

"Nothing you have," he answered curtly and pushed past her, making his way towards the door with the number sixty-four stapled to it. As he reached for the handle, it was flung open for him. A flying ball of colour hurled itself through the doorway and collided with Sasuke, sending them both to the floor. After he recovered some of his senses, Sasuke saw Naruto looking down on him. It was then that he realised Naruto was laying full length on top of him.

"Hi teme!"

Naruto greeted him energetically before scrambling over him to reach whatever destination he was aiming for. Of course, Sasuke recieved a foot in the face and the nuts, leaving him curled up in agony on the floor while the blond raced away to who-knows where.

Eventually, Sasuke managed to seat himself inside the classroom before Naruto ran him over again, just about making it in time for the teacher.

As the class went on, something hit Sasuke in the side of the head. Looking down, he saw a crumpled ball of paper on the floor. He reached down and picked it up.

_Teme, Kiba says I nailed you when I ran you over. What's that mean?_

Sasuke sighed. Grabbing his pencil, he scribbled something down before tossing back to Naruto.

He could Naruto noisily flattening to the sheet. Then it landed on his desk again.

_Teme, Kiba says I nailed you when I ran you over. What's that mean?_

_**It means, dobe, you managed to step on my balls in your haste to get wherever you were intending on going.**_

_That makes more sense than what I thought it meant._

By the end of the period, the paper was filled back and front with messages.

_Teme, Kiba says I nailed you when I ran you over. What's that mean?_

_**It means, dobe, you managed to step on my balls in your haste to get wherever you were intending on going.**_

_That makes more sense than what I thought it meant._

_**Exactly what did you think it meant?**_

_... Nothing =3_

_**Don't start with the smilies.**_

_Why? Does Sasu-cakes not like the smilies? :(_

_**The smilies are annoying and unnecessary.**_

_Your mom is annoying and unnecessary xD Oh yeah, I went there._

_**And you better come right back you dickhead.**_

_I have a bigger dick than you._

_**You couldn't have said anything more random. Back to the original point. What did you think Kiba meant?**_

_Doesn't nailed mean sex?_

_**Nailed doesn't have an exact meaning. And how the HELL did you manage to come up with sex?**_

_Dunno. Just did ^^_

_**Sex with you. Fucking moron.**_

_Yah, my dick is bigger than yours._

_**WTF?**_

_I can see your hard on from here X3_

xxx

_And this is why I should never be allowed near a computer. I need to know whether or not I should take this down, so I need your input here. Please review and give me your thoughts!  
>Yah, it's extremely short, but like, that's pretty much all I could get out. Bleh.<span>_


End file.
